Counting mode entries
This is where you get to choose how the fanmade sing a ma jigs enter counting mode!! Basic #Rainbow Counting mode: Let's do some counting! #Fuschia Counting mode: count with me #Plum Counting mode:let us count #Dark Green Counting mode:lets count to 10 #Electric Blue Counting mode:123 lets count #Apple* Counting mode:counting time #Cherry* Counting mode: Let's count down from 10! #Strawberry* Counting mode: Let's count down from 5! #Dark Blue Counting mode: Let's count odd numbers. #Royal Blue* Counting mode: Let's count to 30 #Bright Purple* Counting mode: #Emerald Green Counting mode: #Cyan Counting mode: #Indigo Counting mode: #Cerulean Counting mode: #Bright Yellow* Counting mode: #Chartreuse Counting mode: #Dandelion Counting mode: #Peach Counting mode: #Green #Lavender #Navy Blue #Periwinkle #Vermillion* #Bright Pink #Sky Blue #Marigold #Sunshine #Black #Olive Green #Magenta #Turquoise #Maroon #Raspberry #Gray #Blue (Sings "Do Lord") #Orange* (Sings "The Hokey Pokey") #Tan (Sings "Little Boy Blue") #Silver* (Sings "While Strolling in the Park One Day") #Wisteria* (Sings "Wee Willie Winkie") #White (Sings "3 Little Kittens") #Pineapple (Sings "BINGO") #Tangelo (Sings "The Fishing song") #Bright Blue (Sings "Aiken Drum") #Bright Green* (Sings "This is The Song That Never Ends") #Light Green (Sings "Three Jolly Fishermen") #Purple* (Sings "I Dreamed of Jeanie") #Raspberry 2 (Sings "My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean") #Cotton Candy* (Sings "5 Little Peas in a Pea Pod Pressed") #Kelly Green (Sings "Black I Am and Much Admired") #Sunburn Orange (sings "Lazy Mary, Will You Get Up?") #Kiwi #Citron Green* #Scarlet* #Canary #Fern* #Orchid (Sings "Miss Polly Had a Dolly") #Bright Red (Sings "Hello Ma Baby") #Sea Green (Sings "The Grand Old Duke of York") #Royal Purple #Ocean Blue (Sings "I Love The Mountains") #Bright Orange* #Bubble Gum Pink* #Salmon #Atomic Purple* #Atomic blue #Atomic green #Deep Blue #Chocolate* #Vanilla* #Banana #Egyptian blue #Mauve (Sings "Mary Mary Quite Contrary") #Watermelon* (Sings "Arabella Miller") #Hazel (Sings "Up the Tall White Candlestick") #Grape (Sings "Make New Friends") #Blonde #Ginger #Blueberry #Blackberry #Light Red* #Light Orange* #Light Yellow* #Light Pink #Light Purple #Mahogany #Burgundy #Auburn #Ochre* #Goldenrod #Carnation Pink* #Pink (2) (Sings "Secret Love") #Shocking Pink #Rust (Sings "Bingo") #Ivory #Juniper Green* #Gold* (Sings "Rain Rain Go Away") #Brass (Sings "Greensleeves") #Powder pink #Gunmetal #Blue* #Red #Yellow (Again) #Green* (Again) #Mint green Zoo Buddies #Lion (Sings "I Went To the Animal Fair") #Panda* (Sings "If I Could Talk to the Animals") #Elephant (Sings "If You're Happy And You Know It") #Monkey* (Sings "5 little monkeys jumping on the bed") #Brown Bear* (Sings "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear") #Tiger (Sings "Animal Crackers in My Soup") #Polar bear Kohl's/Winners Exclusives #Farmer (Sings "Old MacDonald Had a Farm") #Cowboy (Sings "The Ballad of Pecos Bill") #Astronaut (Sings "Fly Me to The Moon") #Pirate (Sings "Give Me Some Time To Blow The Man Down") #Chef (Sings "Hot Cross Buns") #Doctor (Sings "These Bones (Dem Bones)") #Clown (Sings "Boom Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?") #Ringmaster (Sings "Casey Would Waltz with a Strawberry Blonde") #Superhero (Sings "You're A Winner If You Try") (A Custom Original Sing-a-ma-jig Song) #Ballerina (Sings "What A Wonderful World") #Cowgirl (Sings "Happy Trails") #Movie Star (Sings "Give My Regards to Broadway") #Magician #Director (Sings "Hey a Movie!") #Police Officer #Roy G Biv Seasonal #Monster (Halloween) (Sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #Ghoul (Halloween) (Sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #Vampire (Halloween) (Sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #Zombie (Halloween) (Sings "Great Green Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts") #Mummy (Halloween) #Elf (Christmas) (Sings "Santa Claus is Coming To Town") #Nutcracker Soldier (Christmas) #Cupid (Valentine's Day) (Sings "Let Me Call You Sweetheart") #Lady Liberty (Independence Day) (Sings "You're A Grand Old Flag") #Indian (Thanksgiving) #Pilgrim (Thanksgiving) #Angel (Christmas) (Sings "Angels We Have Heard on High") #New Year (New Year's) (Sings "Auld Lang Syne") #Teacher (Back to School) (Sings "The Alphabet Song") #Teacher (2) (Last day of School) (Sings "The numbers song"(An original)) #Uncle Sam (Independence Day) #Mountie (Canada Day) (Sings "O Canada") #Teacher (3) (100th Day of School) #Summer Boy #Summer Girl Birthday #Birthday Bass #Birthday Alto #Birthday Baritone #Violet (Birthday) #Birthday Mezzo-Soprano #Birthday Mezzo-Tenor #Birthday Mezzo-Alto #Birthday Mezzo-Bass #Birthday Mezzo-Baritone #Rose (Birthday) #Aqua (Birthday) #Lime (Birthday) #Teal (Birthday) #Pink (Birthday) #Blue (Birthday) #Lilac (Birthday) #Birthday Tenor (2) Sports #Baseball #Football #Soccer #Basketball #Hockey #Tennis #Swimming The Hits! # Walkin' On the Sun (Dark Blue) # Splish Splash! (Sky Blue) # Material Girl (Purple) # I'm a Believer (Orange) # Oops, I Did It Again(Green) # Burnin' Love (Teal) #Video Killed the Radio Star (Dark Green) # Electric Avenue (Lime Green) #Rock Around the Clock (Royal Blue) # Funkytown (Mint Green) # Shout (New Red) #That Don't Impress Me Much (New Yellow) # It Was Acceptable In The 80's (Deep Blue) #Soul Man (Gold) #Your Mama Don't Dance (Light Blue) #Jailhouse Rock (Ocean Blue) #Hound Dog (Sea Green) #Game of Love (Bubblegum Pink) #Stayin' Alive (Bright Blue) #We're An American Band (Tangerine) #YMCA (Midnight) #Mambo Number 5 (Navy Blue) #Maniac (Silver) #True Colors (Fuschia) #Super Freak (Dark Red) #Wild Thing (Lemon) #It's Not Unusual (Grape) #Born to Be Wild (Turquoise) #You Better Run (Electric Blue) #What I Like About You (Jade Green) #Like a Virgin (Hot Pink) #Twist and Shout (Tan) #Firework (Magenta) #Oh My God You Guys! (Sunshine) #The Twist (Apple) #Hey Ya! (Periwinkle) Crayola exclusive #Blue #Green #Brown #Orange #Purple #Red #Pink #Yellow Robots #Robot (Red) (Sings "Hello ma baby) #Robot (Yellow) #Robot (Dark Blue) #Robot (Pink) #Robot (Green) #Robot (Brown) #Robot (Orange) Fun fact- The green and blue ones are the only two with hair. Disney #Leo (Little Einsteins) #June (Little Einsteins) #Quincy (Little Einsteins) #Annie (Little Einsteins) #Handy Manny #Bonkers D Bobcat (Officer) #Bonkers D Bobcat (Raw Toonage) #Sofia #Olie #Billy #Zowie #BB (Vintage Disney Junior) Sailor Scouts #Sailor Moon (Yellow) (Sings "Sailor moon theme song") #Sailor Venus (Orange) (Sings "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot") #Sailor Mars (Bright Red) (Sings "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot") #Sailor Mini Moon (Pink) (Sings "Old MacDonald Had a Farm") #''Sailor Uranus (Teal) (Sings "The farmer in the dell" (Just like the lilac sing ma jig)) #Sailor Jupiter (Emerald green)'' (Sings "If all of the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops") #''Sailor Mercury (Blue) (Sings "If all of the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops") #Sailor Neptune (Cyan)'' (Sings "Chim chim chiree") #Sailor Pluto (Fuschia) (Sings "Boom Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?") #Sailor Saturn (Purple) (Sings "When the saints go marching in" (Just like the normal blue sing a ma jig)) #Sailor Chibi Chibi (Shocking pink) (Sings "Old MacDonald Had a Farm") Fun fact: You can even create your own sailor scout sing a ma jigs. Fun fact: Sailor Murcury and Sailor Jupiter both sing "If all of the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops" Fun fact: Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus both sing "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot" Fun fact; Sailor Mini moon and Sailor Chibi Chibi both sing "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" All of the Sailor scout sing a ma jigs have the voices of the girls who dubbed them in english. The Italliced ones have voice wiggle effect. Babies #Baby Blue (Sings "Pat A Cake") #Baby Dark Blue (Sings "Pat A Cake") #Baby Black #Baby New Red #Baby New Yellow #Baby dark purple #Baby Bright green #Baby Fuschia #Baby Magenta (Sings "Old MacDonald Had a Farm") #Baby Pink (Sings "Baby Face") #Baby Red* (Sings "5 Little Peas in a Pea Pod Pressed") #Baby Yellow* (Sings "Golden Slumbers") #Baby Green (Sings "5 Little Monkeys Jumping on The Bed") #Baby Brown (Sings "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear") #Baby Orange (Sings "Lullaby and Goodnight") #Baby Purple* (Sings "Miss Polly Had a Dolly") The Alvin show #Alvin #Simon #Theodore #David Clowns #Clown (Sings "Boom Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?") #Clown 2 (Sings "On with the show") #Clown 3 (Sings "The alphabet song") #Clown 4 (Sings "If you're happy and you know it") Preschool popstars #Jazzmine (Sings "Divas in training wheels" (Chorus)) #Bailey (Sings "Haircut strut") #Hailey (Sings "I didn't mean to burp") Category:Fanmade Sing-a-ma-jigs